


【寡红】【红寡】另一杯玛塔哈丽的红酒（2）

by Sysbluens



Category: The Avengers(Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sysbluens/pseuds/Sysbluens





	【寡红】【红寡】另一杯玛塔哈丽的红酒（2）

Chapter 2

[我不过是另一杯玛塔哈丽的红酒罢了。]

两人在拥吻中迫切地脱下了自己的长裤、短裙和外套。Wanda只穿着贴身的束腰，被她推搡着仰面摔在床上，Natasha雪纺衬衫的下摆披散，她索性敞开纽扣。撩人的光景一闪而过。她像黑云一样飘落在她身上。

Natasha挑逗性的亲吻不断地落下，破碎的呼吸填充着每一个空隙。她熟知如何展示自己曼妙的曲线，女孩眼底燃烧起的渴望让她扬起头荡出一声自信而放浪的笑。她保持跨坐的姿势，捏住女孩的下颌，俯视着她精致的脸，Wanda晦暗的眸子像是迷雾遍布的贝加尔湖——雾不是会在日光下散去的晨雾，是深夜里的，在寒冷中凝结的水汽，让人想起无限深的水域，想起无限深的堕落，而她就是让女孩堕落的源头。

她用一根手指点在Wanda胸口，将她按在床上，她自己则缓缓地前后摆动着腰身，在Wanda的小腹上摩挲，敞开黑色衬衫间露出大片滑腻白皙的肌肤，只有一小片黑色的蕾丝布料挡住了无限风光的泄露。

Wanda用右手撑起上半身，左手从Natasha的腰窝里探进，到身后笨拙地、试了好几次才解开锁扣。蕾丝花纹的布片落下，饱涨跳出。视觉冲击让Wanda下意识做出了吞咽的动作。她圈揽住她的肩头，向上凑近了她的身体。Natasha仍旧高傲地仰着脖颈，像一只黑天鹅。于是Wanda张口，将一侧含住，用舌头搅动吮吸——像对待她之前吃的那些樱桃，只要放入口中上下挤压，就会尝到甘甜的软肉，此时再将硬核吐出。女孩不知餍足地一次又一次卷起红色樱桃，大口吞吐。Natasha搂住她的头，将另一边送过去，半眯着眼睛，像尝到甜头的猫儿，发出满足的喟叹。

Wanda却想要更亲密的肌肤之亲，她把Natasha的雪纺衬衫剥开大半，露出圆润的肩头，Natasha的蝴蝶骨在Wanda的掌下滑动。Wanda仰起头看着她，犹如向女王的朝仰之姿。Natasha在她的双腿之间坐下，夹住她的腰。Wanda顺势把她的腰搂紧——惊人的纤细与弹力——吻在她漂亮的锁骨上，呢喃着舔舐，吮吸，又在她的颈窝厮磨。

“第二次，真难以置信，我以为荒唐的事发生一次就够了。”Wanda的声音在她的耳畔响起。

“可你仍旧跟我来了，我的小女巫。”Natasha笑着吻了吻她细软的发丝。

“但是……”

Wanda叹了一口气，把她搂得更紧了些，辗转去寻觅她的吻。

Wanda的吻对于Natasha来说显得拘谨而试探，于是她叼住她的唇，向后仰去，拉扯着松开，再趁女孩追来时迎上，灵巧地撬开她的牙关，伸舌进去肆意挑逗。她的唇舌技艺实在比Wanda好上太多，女孩不一会儿就在她的攻势下连连喘息，鼻腔里泄露出细软的轻哼。

于是Natasha解开她的束腰——那些本来像是礼物包装似的缎带被并不温柔地拉扯开来。气氛一下子显得剑拔弩张。Wanda胸前的柔软在失去了束缚之后滚落而出，她在亲吻中难耐地挺起上半身与Natasha相互挤压摩擦。两人的体温都滚烫得像是发烧了似的。她手臂软软地搭在Natasha颈后。

但Natasha拉下她的一条手臂，一寸一寸地舔吻，到手腕，到手指。Wanda在酥麻的悸动中瑟缩了一下。然后，Natasha开始引导着她的手向下探索。隔着丝质内裤传来温热柔软的触感。Natasha牵着她的手找到某个点。女孩会意地按了上去。Natasha的身体颤抖了。

Wanda把头埋在她的颈窝里，咬着下唇，慢慢地勾动着手指，逐渐感到渐热的温度和潮湿的触感隔着布料传来。Natasha嘴角溢出轻笑。Wanda得到了鼓励似的，挑开最后一层布料，在泥泞中探入一个指节，然后很是顺利地一滑到底。Natasha也开始主动地上下迎合着她的动作。

“Good girl. ”Natasha的鼓励夹杂着喘息落在女孩耳畔。Wanda只觉得自己全身的血流都加速，她自己的某个隐秘之处同样也湿热了。Natasha搂紧她的头，安抚似的吻她的发丝，腰肢则快速挺动着。

她动情的样子太迷人了。

她比塞壬更能蛊惑人心。

Wanda在对她的赞美与热望中竭力献上她可做到的服务与身心的顺从。

“Yes…yes…God…oh God! ”Natasha的忽然低哑地叫出声来，随即倒抽一大口凉气，停顿了数秒——

“Whoo…well done, little witch…huh…better than the first time……”她在浪潮未平中喘息着，挑起Wanda的下巴，在她的唇上落下一个吻。“I love you, my sweetie. ”

然后她从Wanda身上翻下来，蜷起一条腿躺在床上。“你能关一下灯吗，甜心。”Natasha问。

Wanda依言关上灯。

黑夜在开关响起的一刹那涌入空荡的房间。她听着Natasha的喘息渐渐停了，却感到体内的躁动仍未平复。她扭过头去看着Natasha的轮廓。

“你不想要我吗？”她轻声问。

Natasha没有说话，也没有动，她躺在沉寂的夜里，像一具尸体。这错觉让Wanda突然被一种恐惧攫住了心脏，她猛地伸出手去捏住Natasha的手臂——

掌下的肌肉在被她触碰的一瞬间本能地收紧，继而放松下来，同时还有温度传来。

她还在那儿。

Wanda心有余悸地没有放开，好像只有温热的跳动被她抓在掌中时，她才觉得Natasha真的在她身边。

Natasha拍拍她的手，说：“我上一次就说过，我希望你的第一次交给更值得的人。”

“你太过残酷了……现在又有什么区别呢？”Wanda说。她感到自己的心脏很重，犹如正被什么看不见的东西拉着不断下沉，一直要沉到黑夜底下。她费力地张开嘴，嘶哑着嗓子再次对她说：“你明知道我喜欢你的。”

Natasha沉默着掰开她的手站起来。Wanda一下子像被烫着了似的，凄惶地缩回，全身止不住地颤抖。Natasha不知从哪里摸出一盒烟。她从中抽出一根点燃。烟尾明灭，窗外的光线笼罩着她与隐约的烟雾的影。Natasha说：“我的床事——只有很少一部分在寻欢作乐。我在他们的床上卖弄风情，套取情报，男男女女——我不过是另一杯玛塔哈丽的红酒罢了。”

“可是我，可是我……我知道这样的你，而我也爱这样的你！”Wanda的哭腔里显示出涉世未深的勇敢或者叫卑微。

Natasha在床边吸着烟踱来踱去。她吐出一大口烟气说：“我不想反驳你，Wanda，带你过来是我做错了。你说得对，荒唐的事就不应该发生第二次……”

她的声音被女孩的拥抱打断。

Wanda跳下床抱住了她。

Natasha叹了口气，没有推开她。

女孩没有说话。香烟在Natasha的指尖燃烧，Natasha稍稍把手往旁边挪了一些。

“Thank you for tonight.”

女孩放开她，慢慢穿上她的束腰、短裙与外套，走出了房间。

香烟燃烧的小红点终于熄灭了。

黑夜恣肆。

-END-

注：玛塔哈丽是一战期间德法双面间谍，床榻间获取情报，红酒算是借代吧。不过“玛塔哈丽的甜酒”是一款墨水名字，算本文灵感来源之一。


End file.
